


Linked Server

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Discord Chat - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: The boys start a Discord server.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. DISCORD????

**Author's Note:**

> I had a discord chat for the LU DND AU but not the main AU,,,,,,,,,,,this is to fix that

  
# general  
  


Hero of Warriors  
!!!!!!!!!!  
we finally have a server!!!!! 😆  


* * *

Hero of the Wild  
**FINALLY!!!**  


* * *

Hero of Skyloft  
This will make things so much easier 🥰  


* * *

Hero of the Wind  
you guys are so slow 🙄  


* * *

Hero of the Legends and all that  
great a server  
I'm muting it  


* * *

Hyrule  
Legend noooooo  


* * *

Hero of 4  
alright try to keep conversations to assigned channels  


* * *

Hero of Twilight  
Time you have been typing for a while  
is everything good?  


* * *

Hero of Wild  
oh yeah  
old man you ok???  


* * *

HeroofTime  
halphelphel  


* * *

Hero of Warriors  
Old Man??????  
what happened?????  


* * *

Hero of Twilight  
..............  
he's still typing  


* * *

Hero of Wind  
Time???  
Time?????  


* * *

Hyrule  
😬  


* * *

Hero of Skyloft  
do you need help???  


* * *

Hero of the Legends and all that  
oh he stopped typing  


* * *

Hero of Twilight  
Time???????  
Old Man???????????????  


* * *

Hyrule  
TIME???  


* * *

Hero of Warriors  
oh my fucking Hylia  
he's fucking dead  


* * *

HeroofTime  
ho🏂wdoi🧭put🥺spacebetween🐺thewords?  


* * *

Hero of Twilight  
.............................  


* * *

Hero of Warriors  
DJGKALGHKDAJHGK  
  


* * *


	2. Rupees

  
# general  
  


Hero of Warriors  
  


* * *

Hero of the Legends and all that  
if i had a golden rupee for every pixel in this image i’d have 15 rupees  


* * *

Hero of Warriors  
**if i had a rupee for every ounce of rage i felt in my body after i read this comment**  
**i would have enough money to buy a cannon to fire at you**  


* * *

4  
actually I did the math, they would have 225, not 15  


* * *

Hero of the Legends and all that  
_sis i’m right here…._  


* * *

Traveller  
if i had a red rupee i would buy a can of soda :)  


* * *

Hero of the Wild  
while you’re there could you buy me an apply juice please?  


* * *

Traveller  
sorry i only have a red rupee  


* * *

Hero of the Wild  
:(  


* * *

Hero of the Wind  
hey I just realized my friend Tetra from the pirate server is right, they would have 22500 not 225  
  


* * *

Traveller  
if i had 22500 rupees i would buy a can of soda and an apply juice  


* * *

Hero of Twilight  
You can buy anything you want with 22500 rupees  


* * *

Hero of Skyloft  
yeah and they want soda and apply juice  


* * *

Hero of Twilight  
apply juice to what????  


* * *

4  
directly to the forehead  


* * *

HeroofTime  
😑terriblework😒everyone  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time still doesn't know how to put in space between the words that won't stop him from being disappointed in everyone

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble reading this, please turn off Creator Style. Also, I only have two semesters of community college when it came to programming so there will be a lot of mistakes haha


End file.
